A Twist of Fate
by leziburdiaries
Summary: Everything happens for a reason. Either by chance or choice. But what will happen if two different personalities start to collide? will it be a war or a game of love?
1. Prologue

Leziburdiaries: yes!!! Gokusen is mine!!! Wahaha! All mine!!!

K.Morimoto: you insolent oaf! How fickle-minded can you be?! After letting you use my creation, this is what I get?!

Leziburdiaries: O sensei, forgive me. I was just carried away! You know how I take pleasure in enjoying your work! I will always acknowledge your work of genius!

K.Morimoto: Fine, do as you want. But don't dare disregard my work. For now, you are absolved.

Leziburdiaries: Thank you, sensei! I will do my best!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leziburdiaries: well, as you can see. I don't own Gokusen. Sensei owns it. But I do own this fiction. Yippee! This is my first. So I don't know what kind of risks I'm putting myself into. But hey, I just wish that you guys will enjoy reading. And so…

Read on!

_"Will it be choice – or chance – that will determine your destiny?"_

**Prologue**

Yankumi found herself standing alone in the roof top. She was in a state of shock. After what just happened, she was speechless. It was if her whole body was paralyzed. Then reality smacked her from nowhere. She looked down on the floor and then turned to the door.

_What just happened?_

For long years of experience and training skills, this was a moment that Yankumi was not able to hold her ground. It was a bizarre feeling and not a single a word could define it. It was unexplainable. A tingling sensation that runs through your skin and right through your bones and muscles.

_Am I dreaming?_

_No. It couldn't be. I'm still awake. Aren't I? _

The blue sky has started to fade. The sun was nowhere to be found. The night has swallowed everything around her. Yankumi, on the other hand, did not notice the time. She was standing there for so long figuring out what happened. When suddenly the rooftop door opened.

"Ms.Yamaguchi, what are you still doing here in school? All the teachers and students went home already. I happen to see your bag lying on your table. Are you making any troubles again?" It was the vice-principal with his dignified and distinguished pose. He was rattling about Yankumi staying after classes in the school ground. But Yankumi was too pre-occupied to answer all the vice-principles queries. She answered them all with a nod, symbolizing her apology.

The vice-principal was surprised at Yankumi. He guessed that she was not herself that afternoon and so he backed out a little and opened the door for her. The vice-principal knows when to stop nagging people when he sees one.

"Well better go home, Ms.Yamaguchi. I don't wanna you to be late for your class tomorrow."

Yankumi walked down the hall while staring the ground then proceeded to the faculty room to take her things. She surveyed the room and was sure that she was now the only person in the campus. The vice-principal had already left the building after telling her to go home.

In a split second, Yankumi was home at last. Too much thinking leads her journey home fast. It was a good thing that she didn't walk the wrong side of the street or else, she was definitely late for tomorrow.

She was then greeted by her faithful subordinates.

"Welcome home, Ojou-san!" Minoru and Tetsu spoke in synchronize.

Again, she bowed to them and gave a slight smile but never spoke a word. The two did not notice Yankumi strange aura but the great Ojii-san, Yankumi's grandfather, who was reading the newspaper in the living room, sensed the oddness in Yankumi.

_Hmm…I guess my kumiko had a long day. Better leave her for now. _

Ojii-san, who knows Yankumi than any person, was a man of few words. Respected and admired. Even though he was the third-generation (and probably the last) of the Oedo clan, and his age was not getting any younger, his mind and spirit was still burning like a burning bush. For he knows that Yankumi, when she has used all her resources and nothing left, will come to his grandfather for guidance. And Ojii-san will always be waiting for her.

Yankumi opened the door to her room and directly dropped like a log in her bed. She was still wearing her track suit that she used the whole day. Sweat and dirt was visible but she didn't care. For the whole afternoon, she never cared. Her eyes looked up to the ceiling as if waiting for something to fall. Probably a piano or an anchor. But there was nothing coming. Lucky her.

She slowly closed her eyes trying to shove the feeling she had since the event. Yes. The event.

"Ojou-san, dinner is ready. Would you like to come down now?" Minoru was knocking the door bit by bit so as not to aggravate or anger her boss. The last time he knocked abruptly at Yankumi's door, he found himself having one black-eye, bleeding gums, contusion all over his body, an almost-broken humerus that almost-needed a cast, and a swollen face that looked already swollen because he was just a huge guy. The last thing he wants was lying in a hospital bed with a cervical collar on his neck.

No sound.

Yankumi who was lost in her thought and was in her world of her own did not hear a thing. Her eyes were still shut. The sound of the ticking clock suddenly stopped. Minoru's voice has faded away. She felt that everything around was all black. Nothing to hear and nothing to see. Then she saw something in a very distant that gradually approached her and consumed the whole place. It was the school's rooftop. It was definitely a dream but it looked so real. The long plastic chair where the 3D boys usually stay to take their lunch break was there. But for now it was empty. Yankumi noticed something else. A red-headed boy was leaning over the rails and his back facing her. The red-headed boy turned to her and looked at her very intently. His eyes were fixed at her. Not the usual boring and uninterested look.

"Hey, what are you still doing here?" he asked in his usual monotonous voice.

Yankumi was stunned. But as her normal reflex, she answered him.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking you that?" _right back at you._

_The moment was familiar. Am I having a déjà vu? _

But her thoughts swift away and her attention diverted to the red-headed boy.

"All the students left the school ground 30 minutes ago. And by the way, you didn't attend my homeroom class again. You know, attending some of the class wouldn't kill you. I always give extra points to students for attendance!" Yankumi exclaimed in her bubbly cheerful voice. She was in her good mood, being optimistic was something she always had.

The red-headed boy raised one of his eyebrows as if couldn't believe that Yankumi was still lecturing him in coming to class again. She was like a broken record. Every day after class, since the day she came to work as their teacher, she never misses to give him a speech or a declamation.

_I really need to shut her up. If only I had earpieces stick to my ears all the time…_

_Please, let the pain stop… please…_

Yankumi was now holding her fist up high and delivering speeches that the youth of today shall be the future of tomorrow. Now, her back was facing him. While she was looking at the distant sky and mumbling about the beauty of education, the red-headed boy was walking towards her. Yankumi, on the other hand, was busy with her speech. Until…

_What the…_

He suddenly grabbed her left shoulder making her turn to him. And she almost lost her balance but luckily he held her back preventing her from falling to the ground. The next thing she knew, her face was an inch to his. They kissed. Their lips touched. It was soft and gentle regardless of how they end up in that kind of stance. Their body was so close making each other scents visible. Yankumi's eyes widely opened.

They didn't saw that coming.

The red-headed boy moved backward but making sure Yankumi was standing. He was able to contain his composure even though at first, he was as surprised as Yankumi. Fortunately, Yankumi didn't saw that because she was still trying to feel her body and trying to grasp what just happened.

Both them was now facing each other. No one moved even a single twitch. Silence filled the air.

_Maybe I should start talking. I am his teacher, besides what he did was wrong. Kids make wrong mistakes these days… _thoughts were hurdling in Yankumi's mind.

_In a count of three. One… Two... Three!_

"I should go."

_What? _

The red-headed boy looked away when she looked at him. He shoved his hair that was obstructing his face and tried to fix it in a subtle manner.

Yankumi was furious but no words came out from her mouth. All she could say to herself was—

_Damn you kid. Aren't you even gonna say your sorry?!_

But no. no sorry was able to redeem him. Yankumi just stood there as the red-headed boy passed her side and walked away. The door creaked open and then it shut. I guess that's how she ended that way. Flabbergasted, paralyzed and frozen. At that moment, the whole place – the chair and the entire rooftop – was somewhat suctioned by a small hole at a corner. And everything turned black again. She was back to her old room.

Yankumi was awake. She could now hear the ticking sound of the clock.

And finally she spoke. "Baka…"

"You'll pay for this, Shin Sawada. I'll make sure you will."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leziburdiaries: Well???... what'cha think? Was I worthy of writing a fiction? Should I continue or should I hang myself right now? (Please don't choose the second option, I'm too young. Ü) And I like to apologize for any wrong grammar or writings whatsoever. I really really want to know your opinions so please leave a review. I have a lot of imaginations in mind for the story. So if you are still interested to know more of the shinkumi saga, tell me. O-kei?

By the way, I haven't asked sensei's opinion yet, well I just hope he doesn't choose the second option. cross-fingers


	2. Classroom Bites

Leziburdiaries: Minna-san! Sorry for not posting right away. I am so delighted that someone reviewed by fic! Yippee! I got 2. 2 is better than nothing, right? An inspiration to continue this story. I will try my best to meet your expectations. Chapter 1 is up. I hope I get more reviews so I could really continue. To add some spice, I'll add more exciting moments and adventure on the upcoming chapters.

Well, I just hope you enjoy this. Read on!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1**

**Classroom Bites**

Yamaguchi Kumiko was woken up by the alarming voices of Minoru and Tetsu. She was dead asleep as usual. The two frightened brothers had no choice but to wake her up or else, she was going to be late for her class. Fortunately, the two didn't end up dead for waking her up. Yankumi thanked them and then she was off to work. She said goodbye to her Ojii-san and her faithful subordinates as she went out of the house.

Yankumi was really fast. She came to school in time.

She was wearing her usual white and red track suit. She entered the 3D class expecting the same old routine. Being loud and damn noisy. On the left corner, she saw students who were playing cards and yelling at each other, or was it threatening to kill each other. On the right corner, Uchi and Noda were standing on the table and were singing with all their might while Kuma was cheering for them with his mouth full of ramen. They never really cared about their horrible voices.

_I can't believe I came to class just see this. _Yankumi thought to herself.

She couldn't take it any longer, if they could just shut up for a minute or two. She then straightened her back, hands were loosely placed on her sides, her chin was high and forgetting the fact the she was about to act like a Yakuza.

"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT THE CRAP, YOU LITTLE SHITHEADS!"

Everybody was stunned. Noda and Uchi almost fell from the table while the other 3D boys had their mouths opened for a long period of time. Kuma almost choked. Yankumi realized that she made the wrong move again. So she tried to counteract by acting stupid and giving them a dorky laugh.

"Geez, Yankumi. Chill out. You watch too much Yakuza films. And that vein in your forehead is not getting smaller." Uchi blurted as he went back to his seat. He was trying to trick Yankumi again.

"What vein? I don't have a vein in my forehead." Yankumi was holding her forehead feeling for something. Worried that there may be a vein.

"Yes there is! It's humongous! Tell her, Shin." Uchi grinned and turned to Shin. Shin was sitting at the back with his head rested on his table. Shin lifts his head a little, and peeked with his drowsy eyes and returned to his bored position but was now hiding a smirk. He couldn't believe that Yankumi can be so gullible sometimes. Everybody knows that Uchi was exaggerating.

The 3D class finally settled down thinking that Yankumi was being weird again. At first, Yankumi didn't notice Shin's presence. It was unusual that he comes earlier than the teacher. But at least he was there. But the moment she felt Shin's presence, she had again that funny feeling all over her body. She turned away from the class and faced the board so as not to let anyone see her expression. She was in fact, blushing, but she didn't know that. What happened last night was again materializing in her mind. She touched her cheeks trying to figure out why she felt hot.

_What the hell… Am I blushing?... No way._

_That brat still owes me, big time._

"HEY YANKUMI!!!" It was a yell from behind that woke her from daydreaming. It was her whole class, well except for a certain red-headed boy. They were staring her with their annoyed look.

"Aren't you gonna teach?" Uchi asked.

"Since when did you guys care about my lesson?"

"Ahh… Never! Hahaha!" All were laughing with Uchi's joke. He was not even a stand-up comedian to make that but he had potentials of becoming one.

Yankumi turned to the board and started writing about trigonometric equations then she kept on blabbering. The 3D boys continued with their own businesses.

_Teach or not teach, these guys aren't gonna listen to me. Hmmm… but there's one way to find out. _

Yankumi had a mischievous look on her face. After finishing her discussion, she had a plan to make this students learn.

"Okay guys. Ready or not, POP QUIZ!!!"

"WHAT?!!" Everybody stopped from what they were doing and asked each other what was going on. Even Shin. His head was now out in the open for everyone to see but he was still in a slouch in his chair.

_She finally got their attention._

"That isn't right, Yankumi. You only taught that today!" Noda complained.

"Hey, I've been teaching you this for almost two weeks. It's your turn to show me what you got!" A smile pasted on Yankumi's face. She wants her students to realize how important math is. It may not be important now, but it will be when the time comes. Everyone was boo-ing, yelling and not really in favor. They had no interest in getting a piece of paper from their bags, because in the first place, they didn't have one.

"Come on you guys! This will be fun and easy!" same as ever, she was very optimistic of the idea.

"Okay, okay. I'll make you a deal. I'll write a problem in the board and if any one, even a single one of you can answer it, I'll let you go. And bonus, I'll add up 10 points in to your finals!"

"Really? You'll let us go?! Ha! This should be easy!" Uchi was being know-it-all. He was rubbing his heads together acting like he knows everything.

Yankumi started writing a triangle with different lengths on the board. And at the back of her head, she knows that the problem isn't gonna be that easy. She was tired of making deals and in the end, she ends up as the loser. Unless, someone is capable of answering any kind of equations. After writing the problem, almost everybody was dumb-struck.

"Neh? What kind of problem is that, Yankumi?" it was definitely a complicated one. Yankumi gave them a grin.

"Hey Kuma! Do you know the answer?" Uchi turned to Kuma.

"Ahh… No idea, man. Why don't we ask Shin-chan. Shin's a genius!" all heads were now looking at the back. Pleading eyes stared at Shin, waiting and hoping that he may stand and answer the freaking problem on the board.

"Fine." Shin really didn't have a choice. He was the only person who could answer the problem. He can't let them down. He stood up from his seat and walked towards the board. He met Yankumi's eyes and for a moment, he felt uneasy. Shin looked away. He really was distracted by her.

_Damn it… Look away, Yankumi. Or else, I won't get this right._

Yankumi was still looking at Shin. She couldn't understand the feeling.

_They really do look up to him. Here comes Shin to save the day. Hmm… why only now I notice that he writes on his left-hand. He can really be cute when he looks uneasy. _Yankumi was smiling.

_What the… did I just say 'cute'? Damn it. Stop it Yankumi. He's your student and you're his teacher. Stop it. Stop yourself. Stop looking at him!_

_Did someone here me? Oh god. I'm going to hell. _

Yankumi turned to her students, hoping that they didn't notice her. Fortunately, everyone was now cheering Shin. He had answered the problem. Shin dropped the chalk and looked at Yankumi, giving her a smirk. He went back to his seat and as always, he looked cool.

_You rotten brat…_

Yankumi looked at the board. _As usual, what did you expect? He got the answers right… wait a minute. He missed something. Ha! Now it's my turn! This guys gonna learn, no matter what!_

Everyone was waiting for her response. It was if they were waiting for the results of a lotto ticket and they had the right ticket on their hands.

"Well guys. I guess I'll see you tomorrow for a pop quiz!"

"WHAT?!!" the 3D boys was shocked!

"Hey Yankumi! Are you blind? Shin-chan got the answers right! Shin is never wrong!"

"YEAH!!!" everyone was now complaining and demanding for an explanation.

Shin was looking at the board trying to analyze his answer. Still confused where did he went wrong. Then it hit him. He gave out a smirk that it was only him who heard it.

_You really are something, Yamaguchi. _Shin thought to himself.

"You see this, boys? Yup. Yup. Sawada forgot this." Yankumi pointed a symbol on the board.

"A 'cm'?!!"

"What's a 'cm'?" everybody looked at each other obliviously, asking what does 'CM' means.

"It's a centimeter, you idiots!" Yankumi yelled.

"No fair, Yankumi!" Uchi and others shouted.

"The world isn't fair, boys." Deep inside, she didn't really didn't want to trick them, but these students need to learn something. They couldn't believe that Yankumi got them.

"So I will be expecting you to open your books tonight and read about trigonometry. Come on you, guys. You can do this!"

The bell had rung signaling that classes were over.

"Yeah! Yeah! Yeah! Whatever!" they went out of the room as fast as you could say yakuza. But there was still someone left. It was Shin Sawada. Yankumi knew that he was still there. Just the two of them left in the room. Shin steadily approached the teacher's table. He was staring at Yankumi with his dull eyes. She, on the other hand, was not looking.

"You really are trying me aren't you, Yamaguchi?"

"What are you talking about, Sawada?" She looked up. She was acting like she doesn't know anything. When actually, it was her first step for payback.

Shin moved closer but they were still few inches away from each other. He was not that tall but his built was larger than Yankumi.

"You still want it?" Shin said with a smirk on his face.

"Want what?" Yankumi was a little bit confused. Finally she understood it. Shin was giving her that familiar look.

_What is he up to now? Is he gonna… No he can't. If he tries to pull that stunt again, kick his ass, Yankumi. No wait, I can't do that. He might get hurt. _

"What are you thinking about, Yamaguchi? Are you nervous?" Shin was teasing Yankumi.

"If you pull that stunt again, I'm really going to beat you up!"

"What stunt? This?" Shin suddenly moved more close than ever. Yankumi jumped backward. Her back was now pressed on the board. She couldn't move.

_This isn't happening again._

Shin had already shifted his hands on the sides of her head. She was definitely trapped. Their faces were an inch away. Shin looked at her closely. He could feel hearts beating fast, faster. They could feel each other's breath. Shin could smell her scent.

_Sweet lavender… I know that fragrance before. Yes, I remember. It stuck to my clothes yesterday. _

_god. She smells great. Am I really falling for you?_

_Why do you have to be my teacher?... _

Nobody had said a word. They just looked at each other eyes trying to decipher what each other were thinking about. Maybe they were thinking about each other. If they could stay like that forever.

All of a sudden, the phone rang. Both had realized how uncomfortable the situation was. Shin was undeniably blushing.

Shin stepped back and answered the call. It was Kuma.

Yankumi was looking down hiding the blush on her face. She couldn't believe that she really liked the feeling. Being with Shin and his friends was something but being with him, just the two of them, was different. Looking at Shin's eyes, she could see genuineness and bliss. He may not speak a lot but his eyes tell it all.

"Sure. Okay. I'm coming." Shin returned his phone to his pocket.

_Curse that, Kuma. For all the time in the world, why did he have to make that call now?_

Shin looked at Yankumi who was staring at the floor. She can really be cute when she's taken aback. She maybe the heiress of a yakuza clan, but without a doubt, she has the most innocent and most beautiful face I've ever seen.

_I really hate to say this. _

"I should go."

Yankumi heard those words for the second time. She bit her lip. She was a little hurt. Thinking that she was really a fool and believing that somehow, a guy like Shin Sawada could fall for her.

Shin walked towards the door. But before closing it…

"I'll see you around okay. Bye." Unexpectedly, He looked at Yankumi and then he left the room.

Yankumi was surprised of what he said. Even the kind of tone he gave her. It was happy. She couldn't help but smile.

_He cares… I guess I was wrong about him._

_He really does have a soft spot._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Leziburdiaries: Hang or not to hang? Just kidding! Tell me what you think. Maybe I can update the next chapter as fast as I can. I want to know your views. Again, I'm so sorry for any wrong grammar. I am still a frustrated writer, and being a frustrated is what I'm good at. ü kindly leave a review please! I just hope sensei liked my story. ü


	3. Party Talk

Ohayoo Minna-san! Oh my, I am so-so late. Sorry for not updating soon. No excuse will be able to redeem myself. And so I want to ask forgiveness! Please forgive me! bows

Still I don't want to leave the story just like this, so here I am trying my luck. I am hoping that people will still give some interest in my fanfiction. So I will stop blabbering, and let you read!

Enjoy!

--

**Chapter 2**

**Party talk**

The cherry blossoms were falling from the trees and the water from the river was flowing. In the house of Kuroda family, Minoru and Tetsu were in the kitchen preparing for breakfast while Ojii-san was in the garden.

"Minoru, go tell Ojou-san that breakfast will be ready soon." Tetsu said in a happy tone as he stirs the pot for the special meal of the day. Beside him was Minoru who was busily drooling over the delicious feast.

Minoru looked at Tetsu puzzlingly, "Brother, isn't your turn to wake Ojou-san?"

"Baka! Can't you see I'm cooking?" Tetsu answered him with a whack.

"Neh? You're just making an excuse so that Ojou won't beat you up!"

Tetsu turned to him with narrowing eyes as if being accused of a crime, when actually Minoru was right. Yankumi's morning was always an adventure inside the house; either she came from a battle or just pleasantly dreamt Shinohara-san from her sleep. Ah! Yes, Shinohara-san, the handsome policeman whom she met at the bus station. From the first day of classes, she blushes at the thought of him. But now, things have changed. Was the blushing still for Shinohara-san? Or is it for someone else? More powerful and more electrifying.

Tetsu gave out a sigh. "I guess we have no choice eh? Let's wake up Ojou-san together."

They walked together, brothers-in-arms, towards the door of Yankumi. Waking her up was just damn scary. Sometimes the yakuza personality of Yankumi comes out much unexpectedly.

"Ojou-san… Are you awake?" Tetsu asked as he lightly knocked the door. They were in all-fours that resembled like a cat creeping outside Yankumi's room. There was no answer and so they tried again.

"Ojou-san…" Tetsu and Minoru in their soft voices.

As the door opened, the two thugs were startled and almost knocked each other out.

"O-hayoo!" Yankumi stretched her arms and her legs and was looking up not noticing that the two were on the floor. Her hair was in disarray. She never bothered fixing it.

"Minoru! Tetsu! What are you two doing on the floor?"

"Ojou-san! O-hayoo! We come to wake you up! Breakfast is ready!" Minoru exclaimed while Tetsu was under him in pain.

"Ah, domo! Well then, let's go!" Yankumi was unpredictably happy. She was strolling down towards their dining room leaving the two on the floor.

Breakfast was over and all were satisfied with Tetsu's cooking. The food was great and the whole family enjoyed the morning.

"Itte kimasu! I'm off to work now!" Yankumi happily waved to her family as she went out of the house.

Yankumi said hello to all kinds of people along the way. She skipped towards the entrance of the school and greeted everyone on her way to the faculty. She was pleasantly happy as usual but the faculty did not notice her because they were busily talking and happily chatting.

"Eh? What's up?" She asked Ms. Nakashima, the school nurse, who was at the back of the crowd.

"Oh it's you, Yamaguchi-sensei. Didn't you hear the big news?"

Yankumi looked clueless. Nobody tells her anything. If not, she's too pre-occupied with other more important things – daydreaming about shinohara-san and controlling her overwhelming students.

Ms. Nakashima let out a sigh after seeing Yankumi's response. "Well, as you can see everybody is chattering about the upcoming party at the end of the month. Even the principal agreed on continuing with the party."

"If you ask me, I think it's a waste of time, and stupid." Ms. Nakashima commented.

"Really? A party? Sounds fun! What is it about?" Yankumi asked with an ecstatic look on her face. She was definitely sure that this one is different from the 'parties' she used to go – anything concerning yakuza.

Before Ms.Nakashima could answer, she was cut by the vice-principal himself.

"It's called MAS-QUE-RADE BALL!" the vice-principal blurted. He was raising his hands in the air visualizing the event. His eyes were gleaming in a peculiar way.

"Listen up! Listen up!" Vice-principal was now in front of the crowd.

"For everybody's information, this is not just a masquerade ball. We will be inviting other schools including the chosen faculty and students, including girls. Yes GIRLS. The fact that, students will be graduating next year (He suddenly eyed Yankumi) I guess we will have a better chance of expanding our population! Isn't that great?!" the vice-principal was predictably very happy and enjoying the moment.

Yup. He was definitely talking about the 3D student, knowing that he despised Yankumi's students.

"So Ms.Yamaguchi-sensei, I don't want you asking for any raincheck and running off from the party. I don't want this event turn into a pandemonium because of your reckless 3D students. Understand?!" He was raising his one eyebrow at Yankumi.

"Hai. You really don't have to worry, vice-principal." Yankumi answered with a grin.

The vice-principal raised his other eyebrow. "Hard to believe. Very well."

Ms. Nakashima suddenly turned to Yankumi. "So, any ideas on what to wear to the ball, Yamaguchi-sensei?"

"Eh?" Yankumi looked at the nurse, puzzlingly. She didn't realize that.

"Don't tell me you've never been to a masquerade? You've attended one, right?"

"Ah... Of course! Piece of cake!" More of like a smudge of cake on the face. Yankumi had to lie. She didn't want to look like an amateur. She didn't want to bother Ms. Nakashima on helping her out either.

"So I guess we have a competition then?" It was Fujiyama-sensei appearing from the crowd. The sexy hot English teacher wearing her pink mini skirt that showed her flawless legs that made the boys stop and salivate.

"Knowing that dates are to be brought during the party, you don't mind if Shinohora-san asks me out?" Ms. Fujiyama-sensei said to Yankumi. And ending the phrase with a devilish laugh.

"And what makes you think Shinohara-san will ask you out?" Ms. Nakashima asked sarcastically.

Fujiyama-sensei answered by making a pose of her slender body. An answer was not necessarily needed. Then she gave out a mischievous grin. Yankumi, on the other hand, was awkwardly smiling. She didn't know how to respond. With her sense of fashion and wardrobes of tracksuits, it was impossible for her to make arguments.

Fujiyama-sensei gave out a smile and then walked away.

"Don't let her get to you, Yankumi-sensei." Ms. Nakashima, the school nurse, was behind her all the time.

"Ms. Fujiyama-sensei is only jealous because you walk the same way as Shinohara-san."

Yankumi answered with her shy laugh.

Needless to say, she has to find a dress and fast. The party was scheduled two week from now so she still has time to find one.

_No problem! I can do this! It's just a costume anyway, it won't be that hard._

--

Days have passed.

Days turned to a week. Everybody was so busy with the preparation, even the students.

"Can you believe this?! This is the night of the nights! Girls, girls, girls, everywhere!" Noda exclaimed while drooling over the thought of girls running towards him. Beside him was also the drooling Uchi and Minami. On the other hand, Kuma was drooling over his hot and spicy ramen. Shin was lying on the grass sleeping with his arms on his head. They were all sitting on the field waiting for their next class.

"Ahhh! Finally meeting the girl of my dreams!" Minami was daydreaming with his eyes sparkling. Uchi was awfully quite in his own world, imagining cute girls whispering his name to his ear.

"_Uchi-kun.. Uchi-kun.. Why don't you give me a kiss.. uchi-kun_.." these were the voices of girls in Uchi's thought. Uchi was very weirdly giggling by himself until Noda smacked his head.

"Hey, Uchi! Don't you dare steal my girls from my dream!" three of them were now wrestling each other for the fight of their 'invisible' girls while Kuma was carefully trying to protect his yummy ramen.

Shin couldn't help but open his eyes and laugh with his friends. Until, Kuma spoke.

"How about you, Shin-chan? Aren't you excited? A lot of girls would surely like to dance with Shin-chan!" Kuma exclaimed. Shin gave out a smile and turned to his usual pose.

_What should I be so excited about… Seeing Yankumi dancing with that policeman? I'd rather lie here all day than watch a painful sight. _Shin couldn't bear to witness such scene. Even without asking Yankumi, he knew that Shinohara-san was definitely going to be there. Not just for the Gakuen's security but also for Yankumi.

… _Dance with other girls?_

_I just want to dance with her._

--

Yup.

I know you hate me.

Sorry for the cliff hanger. )

I was just thinking,

If you have read my fic, maybe you could tell me what will happen next?

What a twist that could be.


End file.
